


Discoveries

by Irishrose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishrose/pseuds/Irishrose
Summary: The Trio takes a peek at one of their cameras and sees something they never expected.





	Discoveries

Is that?  
Yuh huh.  
OH my god!  
She's...it's...  
WHOA, you can do that?!?  
Apparently, you can if you're a slayer...  
Dude hit the sound button!  
"mmmpph, ah....oh, ow, ow, ow....ungh....mmmmmm"  
Did she just...  
Oh, that's just not natural!  
Natural or not, you *know* it's gotta be...  
...yeah...  
Oh my god, there's smoke! Actual, real, smoke.  
As opposed to what, fake smoke?  
I thought you said there was no way she would ever...  
And now we're on the floor, and now she's under the...  
Oh, ewwww, that's just gross!  
Remind me to never **ever** touch Buffy's cooking!


End file.
